


Bonding moment? Never heard of her sorry

by lancemcbii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2k words, Comforting Keith, First Kiss, I started writing this before season 3, I wanted to release something before allurance becomes canon in season 8 uwu, Keith comforting Lance, Keiths pov, M/M, Marco and Rachel are mentioned, based on a dream I had lol, bonding moment, but you can read it whenever bc no events were mentioned, homesick Lance, im not a good writer, kiss, lance's family are mentioned - Freeform, pidge and coran are mentioned, varadero beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcbii/pseuds/lancemcbii
Summary: Classic 'Keith and Lance go on a mission to bond' fic.There is no angst or danger tbh but it's pretty fluffy.Basically they go to a planet that vaguely resembles Earth, Lance gets homesick and Keith is like oof I gotta comfort him etc.I'm hella bad at summaries but you get the idea.





	Bonding moment? Never heard of her sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I just wanna let you know that I'm a shit writer but I just had to release something before we all die in December.

Two nights stuck with Lance Charles Serrano. Annoying, flirty, loud Lance Charles Serrano. Keith was dreading it. 

The mission was to collect an important plant, 'Qilica shroom' Coran called it, from a nearby planet. The substance was needed to fix one of the castle ship's hydraulics (Keith didn't know what was wrong with it - anything Pidge says goes right over his head). Despite Pidge offering to go and collect the substance herself, as she found the problem and was willing to fix it herself, Allura had demanded that Keith and Lance would go as it would help them ‘bond’. Both Keith and Lance doubted that but who were they to disobey the princess, especially when the Paladins found out how intimidating Allura could be when last week Lance and Pidge broadcasted Hamilton in the early hours of the morning all throughout the castle resulting in Allura waking up and shouting at them for half a varga. That was not fun.

Keith stepped off the castle ship first. He wanted this mission to be over and done with as soon as possible. After he heard Lance step off the ship and gasp, he realised this planet largely resembled Earth. They had landed on the outskirts of a forest, trees almost being exactly the same to those on their home planet, except they had coarse tyrian purple trunks and dark magenta leaves which were strangely beautiful. The beach surrounding the forest was exactly the same to Earth’s; briny aqua blue ocean lapping against bleached golden sand. Abruptly Allura interrupted their awed silence.

“We have equipped you both with bags with the essentials as you will be here overnight” She informed, handing two rather large Altean styled bags to each the boys, “This planet is perfectly safe with no predatory species living here, hence you are in your regular clothing. However you will be bringing your bayards and communicators for good measure” she added, “both of which are in your bags. Any questions?” After receiving silence, Allura nodded neatly and advanced to the ship. She smirked before the castle doors shut.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between the boys, Lance spoke.

“So where we headed?” Lance asked peering over the gorgeous landscape. 

“We’ll be going straight through the forest, getting the substance and heading straight back” Keith replied adamantly. He saw the disappointed look on Lance’s face, which he ignored. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder he set off into the forest. Lance stumbling behind. He was strangely quiet.

 

They were almost at the camping point when it started to get dark. Lance still hadn’t said a word.

Keith stopped abruptly and dumped his bag on the arid dirt. He looked back at Lance who had stopped a meter or two behind him, crouched down, rummaging through his bag. His head was down but Keith noticed that his eyes didn’t have the glimmer in them like they usually did. He had to say something. Over the last few weeks, he and Lance had been on good terms, still engaging in witty banter however they could call themselves friends. Maybe even good friends. 

“Are… you alright?” Keith asked warily. 

Lance didn’t answer, he still occupied himself with rummaging through the Altean styled bag, occasionally setting something on the ground that he’d need that night.

“Lance,” Keith said, louder this time. This caused Lance to stop what he was doing and look up, however, was still silent. “Are you alright?” Keith repeated, “You haven’t spoken since we got here.” He added.

“I’m fine” Lance mumbled.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it. What’s up?” Keith asked, watching Lance pull what looked like some sort of Altean sleeping bag out of his rucksack. Lance sighed and stood up holding out the sleeping bag, letting it roll down.

“Just homesickness. Y’know?” Keith was silent this time. “The beach here looks similar to Varadero beach I guess.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. How did he not realise from the start? Without warning a thought hit Keith.

“How about… on the way back we could walk along the beach? Camp out there instead of in the forest again. We could go for a swim.”

At that moment he saw Lance’s eyes lighten up.

“Really?” Lance said, almost a whisper.

“Yeah, why not? We have time. And Allura would get mad if we haven’t bonded properly, Y’know?” Keith grinned.

“That’d be nice.” Lance beamed back at him. 

By the time they had set out their sleeping bags and started a small campfire, it was completely dark. Both boys were snuggled in their sleeping bags eating some sort of food bar that Coran had packed for them. It was nice not to have food goo for a change but the food bar was incredibly tasteless and bland. Keith looked over at Lance. Their sleeping bags were close, not weirdly close: maybe two yards away from each other. The yellow light emitting from the fire was dancing over Lance's face, illuminating his high cheekbones and gorgeous eyes while casting shadows on the angular parts of his face, making Keith’s stomach do flips, which he ignored. Keith abruptly looked away before Lance would notice.  
Tomorrow they had a lot of walking to do. Keith estimated that they’d get to the beach by evening, he hoped that was good enough for Lance.

 

When Keith awoke it was early morning. The fire had burnt out sometime during the night and Lance was bundled up in his Altean sleeping bag, barely visible. In fact, Keith would have had a heart attack if it wasn’t for the boy’s chocolate hair poking out from the top of the mound of fabric. He must have gotten cold in the night.

Keith groaned as he sat up, he had always been an early bird, and Lance probably wouldn’t be awake for hours if it was a regular day. But this wasn’t a regular day, they had a mission to do, so Keith kicked the pile gently. He heard a muffled groan but there was no movement. 

“Lance, we gotta get up” Keith grinned. The groan repeated and Lance sat up, the fabric sliding down onto his lap. His chestnut hair was disheveled and he had tired eyes. Keith grinned again and stood up, starting to pack articles back into his bag while Lance rubbed his eyes and attempted to flatten his hair out. Keith ended up packing most of Lances items away as Lance lazily took his time to wake up properly.

When Lance finally got up they were on their way again. This time the boys walked beside each other.

“It won’t take long to get to the destination” Keith informed. Lance felt relieved, he was looking forward to the beach. 

As Keith said, it didn’t take long for them to find the substance. The substance was actually a mushroom-like plant, except the liquid stored inside it glowed a brilliant green. After carefully cutting the thick stalk with his Blade of Marmora knife, Keith bagged the substance in a small alabaster casket and stuffed it in Lance’s bag. Then they were off again. This time they headed East instead of the original South. 

“So what’s Varado beach like?” Keith asked. This resulted in a chortle from the other paladin. 

“Varadero beach, Keith” Lance grinned. “It’s really great. The water is beautiful, the waves are really good for surfing”

For the whole trek, Keith listened to Lance talking about Cuba. He learned that Lance had 4 siblings and that he lived on a small farm neighbouring the beach. He had a dog, cattle, chickens and two horses; one that belonged to him and the other one owned by his sister Rachel. He had a niece and a nephew and many cousins who often came to stay with them. It was when Lance was telling Keith about the time his brother, Marco, got his head stuck in a microwave they could see the ocean almost glowing through the trees. Lance stopped mid-sentence and jogged ahead to get through the foliage and to the shore. 

When Keith managed to catch up he found Lance standing, facing the azure ocean. Keith placed himself next to the tanned boy.  
They both gazed at the placid ocean for what could have been minutes.

“Are you just gonna stare at it the whole time we’re here?” Keith smirked. Before Lance could comment Keith shoved him, resulting in the Cuban being hurled in the serene waves, clothed soaked through.  
Keith erupted with laughter, Lance gaped at him until he dragged him in with him, spluttering and gasping.  
They splashed around and teased each other until the large sun merged and reflected on the horizon of the water.  
Keith hadn’t had this much fun for a while, and he honestly wasn’t surprised that Lance made him enjoy himself.  
“Hey, Keith?” Keith heard. He faced Lance, both boys were standing waist deep in the water. “Thankyou. For this I mean. I…” Lance sighed, “I haven’t felt like this for a long time,” Lance said sincerely, looking down at where his feet would be underneath the water.  
“Any time.” Keith smiled, gazing at the caramel boy in front of him. “If you feel homesick again you can come to me any time.”  
Lance stepped forwards, into Keith’s personal space, which he didn’t mind, and beamed. His eyes glazing up.  
“Thankyou. Keith” He said quietly, almost a whisper.  
Slowly, the boys drifted closer. Noses almost touching. After a moment, they closed their eyes, their lips gradually touched.  
The kiss wasn’t like Keith thought it would be. He read that kisses were like fireworks and that he’d get butterflies in his stomach. Well, the butterfly part was correct, but they weren’t overwhelming. They were strangely comforting. Unlike fireworks, the kiss was sincere and warm. He felt like he was at home, despite never having done this before. But Keith craved it.  
The coolness of the water evaporated into the passion of the kiss.  
When they gently parted they both broke into heavy smiles.  
The sun had disappeared under the waterline, only stars illuminated the chilled air around them.  
“I never thought I’d be doing that when I first met you” Lance snickered.  
“Lance! You ruined the moment! We bonded.” Keith grinned.  
“B-bonding moment who? Sorry never heard of her.”  
“Hey don’t make this into a meme” Keith laughed as they both stumbled out of the frigid water and towards their bags.  
They ended up having to strip off and hang their clothes up on nearby branches to dry them off.  
Luckily Allura had packed spare clothing for them, somehow knowing that they’ll ruin or dirty their clothes. They didn’t want to be around each other in just underwear as it would be weird, especially when the boys had mutually decided to take everything slow. The spare clothing was Altean styled in their respected colours; blue and red. They were reasonably plain but had some white elements to them and were reasonably comfortable.  
Once they had both gotten changed, giggled at each other in Altean clothing they set up a campfire and sleeping bags like the night before. The sleeping bags were noticeably closer this time; hardly reaching over the distance of 15cm.  
While both being snug in their thick Altean clothing and sleeping bag, a small blip could be heard from Keith’s bag. With a confused look on his face Keith reached into his bag to pull out the communicator Allura had mentioned. On the small screen had a message from the rest of the team.  
‘Have you located the Qilica shroom yet?’  
Which Keith replied to accordingly.  
A few seconds later another message came through,  
‘Have you bonded with Lance yet?’  
Keith looked over at Lance who was not yet asleep but rather drowsily staring at the fire, unaware Keith was communicating with the team. He looked beautiful with his salt-stained skin and slight freckles dotted on his nose and cheeks illuminated by the light of the fire.

‘You could say that’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my dudes.  
> This was just a quick read to make you feel better about your writing skills - you're welcome.  
> I'm @lancemcbii on insta if you want to hmu personally and tell me how bad this was.  
> Also comments are appreciated. Like they can be positive or negative. All comments are queens


End file.
